Our previous studies demonstrate that prenatal ethanol exposure produces a persistent reduction in the electrical activity of midbrain dopamine neurons and alters dopamine receptor sensitivity. These changes are normalized by DA agonist administration. Midbrain DA neurotransmission is involved in many important CNS functions including reward, motor control attention, and locomotor activity. Therefore, prenatal ethanol exposure-induced dopamine hypofunction may contribute to the attention/hyperactivity problems commonly observed in children with fetal alcohol effects, fetal alcohol syndrome (FAE/FAS). In the proposed studies, we will use extracellular and intracellular electrophysiological recording techniques to further characterize the postnatal developmental process of dopamine systems that prenatal ethanol exposure. We will study how these changes may be normalized by dopamine agonists. We will also initiate behavioral experiments to correlate dopamine hypofunction and attention problems. In addition, the cellular leading to a reduction in the electrical activity of dopamine neurons after prenatal ethanol exposure will be examined. The results of these studies will better our understanding in the etiology of behavioral symptoms in FAE/FAS and help us to develop more appropriate animal models to advance the pharmacological treatment of FAE/FAS.